Un día anormal
by Elmund9
Summary: Ichigo y Orihme son dos demonios que visitan Assiah por primera vez.


Un día anormal

El Gehena, el mundo de los demonios, es gobernando casi en su mayoría por el poderoso Satán. Sin embargo, hay territorios lejanos que tienen a sus propias fuerzas rigiendolos.

Uno de ellos es llamada Soul Society, lugar dónde tres clanes llevaban milenios luchando entre ellos: shinigami, quincys y hollows we enfrentaban en sangrientas luchas cada pocos años. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando el shinigami renegado Aizen tomó posesión del reino de los Hollows y debido a uno de sus experimentos, el hijo de una Quincy y un shinigami nació con sangre hollow.

El bebé nació con tanto poder que los tres bandos enemistados decidieron hacer un pacto. Si el híbrido vencía a los tres grandes líderes de cada clan, entonces todos lo aceptarían como su rey, pues de ser así, eso significaba finalmente contar con alguien capaz de desaserce de la amenza eterna de Satán, y el nuevo rey salido de Soul Society traería a Gehena una época de cambio y esplendor.

Quince años después de hecho el pacto, Ichigo Kurosaki , el nombre del demonio profetizado, ya tenía una fuerza considerable y llevaba consigo un aura afín a todo tipo de criaturas ya que estaba formado por parte de ellas. Su vida era perfecta.

Un día, el líder de los Hollows ordenó a Ichigo presentarse ante él.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños numero quince de mi hija, Orihime - Aizen sonrió, sus ojos cafés eran ocultos detrás de lentes de armazón negro pero aún así Ichigo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Todos sabían que el rey de los Hollows los llevaba puestos para evitar hipnotizar a sus servidores, y era normal tener miedo a un hombre así. Aizen continuó explicando la situación - Por eso requiero que la acompañes al Assiah.

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante eso. Jamás había estado en el otro mundo.

-No quiero poseer a nadie..Orihime tampoco es es tipo de persona. Además, creo que usted sabe que no hay humano que pueda contener mi poder.

Aizen colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo y lanzó una larga sonrisa conspiradora.

\- Oh, no poseeran a nadie. Es otro método. Inventado por Urahara.

Ichigo abrió la boca ante la revelación. Urahara era un científico loco, conocido principalmente por sus estudios entre las dimensiones y, junto con Aizen, la creación de demonios con más de un tipo de energía.

Tenía la impresión de que tanto el método ideado por Urahara como la visita al Assiah eran desconocidos por los Quincy o Shinigamis, antes de señalar eso Aizen miró hacía todos lados y se acercó más a él.

\- Sí nadie se entera, no hay crimen - Aizen dijo en casi un susurro e Ichigo se descubrió accediendo con la cabeza motivado por su curiosidad de ver el Assiah se dejó condicir por el rey de los hollows.

* * *

Los gigais eran cuerpos falsos con poco poder y de acuerdo a Urahara, era mejor evitar situaciones de vida o muerte, pues a diferencia de una posesión sus almas sí se estaban arriesgando.

Aún así, para Ichigo valía la pena.

Orihime corría de un puesto a otro, sus enormes ojos cafés observando con maravilla el increíble mundo desarrollado por los humanos. Ichigo también estaba sorprendido. Assiah era un lugar tan brillante y lleno de colores que se sentía en un sueño.

Sin embargo, sabía que su hogar era en Gehena (el lugar dónde había crecido y vivían todos los que amaba).

Estaba pensando en ello cuándo una niña de coletas y en uniforme escolar púrpura chocó contra él, sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. No, detrás de ella llegaron dos adolescentes, una niña rubia, un joven con orejas puntiagudas y un pequeño familiar en forma de planta en el hombro de la niña rubia.

Eso era extraño.

Ichigo desconocía mucho del mundo humano, la mayoría de sus estudios siendo historia de Soul Society, Gehena y combate. Por eso no estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto.

-¡Fijate por dónde caminas, cabello de zanahoria!- la niña de coletas gritó indignada.

-¡Qué! ¡Yo estaba aquí de pie y TÚ chocaste contra mí!- Ichigo respondió molesto.

Orihime al ver la conmoción corrió al lado de Ichigo y preguntó si todo estaba bien. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera contestar un grupo de tres otros jóvenes, portando uniformes igual al chico de orejas puntiagudas, llegaron a la escena.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Izumo?- preguntó uno que tenía la parte del centro de su cabello pintado de amarillo.

Ichigo sabía por sus caras que todos ellos rondaban por su misma edad, pero ninguno era tan alto como él. Eso le causaban alegría por motivos que era incapaz de discernir.

-Este choco conmigo - Izumo contestó con una mano en la cintura.

El joven demonio quería de nuevo alzar su voz y dejar a la niña en su lugar cuando Orihime apuntó hacia el cielo, dónde una enorme nube de golems revoloteaba arriba de un edificio. Esas criaturas eran una plaga.

-¿Pueden verlos?- el joven de orejas puntiagudas preguntó sorprendido.

-Ehm, sí - Ichigo contestó con honestidad.

-Deberiamos ir a ver - Orihime colocó una mano bajo su mentón - Quizás podamos ver a los llamados exorcistas ¿qué piensas Ichigo?

-Esta bien.

-No, eso no es seguro - el mismo estudiante de orejas puntiagudas negó con las manos -Los demonios son peligrosos.

Ichigo alzó los hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio. Al menos que se encontrarán con un demonio de alto rango todo estaría bien. El otro peligro eran los exorcistas, que aunque podían ser hábiles y tener herramientas a su alcance, seguían siendo humanos.

Orihime siguió a Ichigo con pasos suaves, ignorando también las palabras del extraño joven. Tras caminar un kilómetro su viaje fue detenido por una cinta amarilla y personas vestidas con trajes negros.

Ellos dos miraron como unos segundos después el grupo de estudiantes de antes llegaba y se presentaba como "Exwires" y decían sus nombres, el chico de orejas puntiagudas se presentó como Okumura Rin y por alguna motivo los hombres vestidos de negro intercambiaron miradas desaprovatorias.

-¡Vaya, no se puede ver nada! -Orihime dijo un poco desepcionada sin perder la sonrisa, ojos cafés observando el edificio con profunda atención.

-Parece que no..

Una explosión sonó dentro del edificio y los dos demonios vieron con sorpresa el brillo azul de las llamas de Satán salir por una de las ventanas. Pero esa sorpresa palidecia ante un detalle aún más interesante:los exorcistas abajo no se llenaron de terror sino de aprehensión, como si supieran de antemano que eso iba a pasar.

-¿Eso fue..?- Orihime no terminó su pregunta, en lugar de ello ambos se retiraron del lugar y buscaron un lugar para comer. Ser descubiertos por Satán no estaba en sus planes.

Mientras esperaban que les llevarán comida, el grupo de estudiantes llegó y se sentó en la mesa continua, platicando de la misión animadamente.

-Rin, deja de usar las llamas para todo - Izumo regaño a su compañero y eso causó que Orihime dejará salir un ruido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Rin preguntó con cejas arqueadas a la pareja de demonios al darse cuenta de Ichigo y Orihime.

-Vimos llamas azules, la marca de Satán, en el edificio. Justo después de que ustedes entrarán - Ichigo cruzó sus brazos mientras hablaba, observando con cuidado cómo el niño estaba sorprendido pero únicamente por haberse visto descubierto por lo que él creía ser humanos.

-¿Qué con eso? ¿Ustedes quienes son?- Izumo se levantó de su asiento y acentuó sus palabras sin alzar la voz.

-Somos turistas, nada más.

-¿O sí? Ningún humano común y corriente sabe de Satán. ¿Cómo se que no están poseídos?

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza y agarró su oreja. Una pequeña y redonda en lugar de la puntiaguda de su cuerpo normal.

-He escuchado que las orejas son lo más difícil de ocultar. En cualquier caso, creo que tu amigo Rin es más sospechoso que nosotros.

Los exorcistas abrieron sus ojos y se observaron entre ellos y luego a Rin, como intentando dar sentido a las palabras dichas por Ichigo y fallando en encontrar cómo refutarlas.

-Él no está poseído - Orihime sentenció con una sonrisa y todos, incluído Ichigo, voltearon a verla - Si dices cosas crueles, Ichigo, no habrá pastel para ti.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y accedió con la cabeza. Orejas puntiagudas, y ahora que ponía atención, una cola negra ondeando detrás, además de un olor a humano. Un híbrido...Uno con llamas azules.

-No dijeron cómo es que saben de Satán - Rin señaló con cautela.

-Porque lo voy a derrotar -Ichigo dijo, recordando las llamas azules que mataron a su viejo maestro Starrk, el enorme poder que se podía sentir incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Para proteger a Soul Society, a su gente, a Gehena, Ichigo tenía que derrotar a Satán.

-¡¿Por qué todos copian mi idea?!- Rin dijo mientras apuntaba a Ichigo con un dedo acusatorio.

-No eres el primero en tenerla - Ichigo contestó defensivo y vio llamas azules reflejarse en los ojos de Rin. En esas irises había un deseo nacido de la venganza que era capaz de enviar un tremor al alma de Ichigo.

-Sere el primero en lograrlo. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Para Ichigo no había mucha diferencia si alguien más acababa con Satán. Sin embargo era difícil imaginar a un híbrido llegar a Gehena y acabar con el demonio más poderoso en la existencia.

-Ya lo creo, fue un placer conocerte, Okumura Rin -Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la caja para pedir su comida para llevar, Orihime se despidió de los exorcistas y unos minutos después los dos demonios caminaban por las calles de nuevo.

Orihime fue la qué rompió el silencio.

-¡Qué cumpleaños! Comí nieve, ví perros pequeños, los famosos automóviles, acaricie un gato y..conocí al hijo de Satán en el Assiah.

-¿Se lo dirás a tu padre?

-No, y tu, ¿se lo informaras a alguien? Después de todo, podría considerarse un crimen no revelar información sobre Satán.

Ichigo sonrió conspiradoramente.

-Si nadie se entera, no es un crimen.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y tras dejar la comida en una banca volvieron al Gehena.

 **Fin**


End file.
